Save a Place for Me
by DC Talk rox
Summary: just a short one shot that i might elaborate on later. :  CHARACTER DEATH!


Save a Place for Me

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night that I owned Harry Potter and this song…then I woke up.

_**Don't be mad**_  
><em><strong>If I cry<strong>_

I remembered the day more clearly than any other. It was October 31, 1981. I was nine years old. I was spending the day with my best friend Charlie Weasley. We were going to go trick-or-treating. Just like every year before, except my parents weren't coming this year. They were home with Harry. That day they died. I remember Dumbledore flooing Mrs. Weasley while she helped us make candy apples. She quickly ushered us out of the room to talk to him. Ten minutes later, she came in and told us that I would be staying for quite some time with them. Charlie and I got really excited. Then I realized something must be wrong at home. I made a mistake the moment I asked. Did I really want to know? At the time the answer was yes, but now I wish I had waited and just enjoyed being there. That night my parents died at the hands of Voldemort. That night I, Maria Lily Potter became an orphan. That same night I became a Weasley.

**It just hurts so bad, sometimes****  
><strong>**'Cause everyday it's sinking in****  
><strong>**And I have to say goodbye all over again****  
><strong>_**Two years later**_  
>"Come on, Mia! Don't be a spoil sport! It's Halloween! Come join the fun." Bill, a second year, said giving me a gentle shove.<br>"Leave her alone, Bill. You said it yourself. It's Halloween. I don't think Mia enjoys it like we all used to." I smiled at Charlie to show my thanks for sticking up for me. Maybe next year I would join in the festivities.

**You know I bet it feels good to have the weight of this world off your shoulders now****  
><strong>**I'm dreaming of the day when I'm finally there with you****  
><strong>_**Third Year**__**  
><strong>__ Every day I wonder what it's like in heaven. What color are the flowers? There must be flowers there. I have so many questions. What's it like to live completely worry free? Every night I dream about joining my parents there._

**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save some grace for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>_**Fifth Year**_**  
><strong> I've been getting these terrible pains behind my eyes and I can't remember that Charlie and I talked much less what we talked about, so I went to see the nurse. She did a few spells, and then looked at me for a moment curiously.  
>"What is it? What's wrong?"<br>"Miss Weasley, I am so sorry, but you have a...um...cell mutation within your brain?"  
>"A tumor." It wasn't a question. I had a muggle disease. I had a brain tumor.<p>

**I have asked the questions why****  
><strong>**But I guess the answers for another time****  
><strong>_ I started chemo a month ago. The doctors don't know how much this will help, but I'm going to try everything out there. I have a wig now to hide it from the other kids at school. Today, November 19, is my Sweet Sixteen. I wonder if I'll get my first kiss.__  
><em> "Mia! Come down stairs! Hurry!" I looked up at Ella, one of the other girls in the fifth year dorms. She looked worried, so I grabbed my wand and followed her into the common room.  
>"Happy Birthday, Will!" Everyone, and I mean everyone, is in the common room, with banners hanging between portraits, and what appears to be a cake in the middle of the room with, unless I'm mistaken a bowl of my favorite muggle candy...CANDY CORN! Then when the party is in full swing, Charlie pulls me to him, and kisses me! I got my first kiss! Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor Quidditch seeker, just kissed me!<strong><br>So instead I pray, with every tear****  
><strong>**And be thankful for the time I had you here**

_Sixth year_

_They think that the tumor is gone. I really hope so. Charlie's been trying to teach me how to fly. I don't think it's much use, seeing as I'm dead afraid of heights. Charlie doesn't know about the tumor. Only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the nurse know. I'm hoping to keep it that way. I wish my parents were here.  
><em>  
><strong>(Chorus)<strong>**  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save some grace for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>_**Seventh year**_

_The tumor's back. They're moving me to a muggle hospital. Charlie knows now. They're going to try brain surgery, and hope that it works. If not, they don't know what to do. They don't have anything else they can do. _

**I wanna live my life Just like you did****  
><strong>**Make the most of my time Just like you did**

_It didn't work. I'm allowed to go home. I know why. They think I want to go home to die. I had no idea back in third year that I would be joining my parents so soon. I wish I could see Harry before I die, but Dumbledore said no. He thinks it would be best if Harry continued not to know about me._

"Will?" I look up from my computer. Charlie's standing in my doorway.

"Yah?" He's fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Um…uh…" He looks everywhere in the room from his place in front of me except for me.

"Charlie." He looks right into my eyes. Blue-grey like my dad's.

"Mia…um…would you…um…will you…uh…"

"Charlie…c'mon, spit it out. You know you can ask me anything."

"Um…okay…will-you-marry-me?"

"What?"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked. I knew that you would say no-"

"No…that's not what I meant. What did you say?"

"Oh…um…will you…uh…will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring box from his pocket and kneels in front of me. I can't believe this. He asked me to marry him! Me!

"Mia?"

"Yes."

"Um…will you-"

"I already gave you my answer."

"Huh?"

"Yes. Yes, Charlie Weasley. Yes I will marry you!" How thick can boys be?

**Make the most of my time Just like you did**

_**June 23, 1991**_

Oh my gosh. I'm getting married. Married! Me! Today! "Mia, mum told me to come get you." Ginny says, walking in. I look at my ten year old flower girl. I nod and follow her out to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ella were waiting for me**.**

"Nervous?" My best friend asks.

"Nah, I mean what's there to be nervous about? Of course I'm nervous!"

"Just breath, dear." Mrs. Weasley says, straitening my veil. I nod agian and the wedding march begins.**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_**And I want to make my home up in the sky Just like you did****  
><strong>**Oh, but until I get there...****  
><strong>**Until I get there...**

_**November 17, 1991**_

"Mia, are you okay in there? You've been in there for more than an hour." Charlie asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Um…yeah." I say, opening the door. "Charlie—I'm…uh…I'm in a family way."

"A what?"

"Um…I'm…uh…pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I nod. His face is completely unreadable. Then, he grabs my hand and we run to the fireplace. He throws a handful of floo powder into the fire, and as we run through he yells "The Burrow!" and the familiar spinning comes over me. "Mum!" He calls when we step out.

"What is it?" She asks coming out of the kitchen.

"We're going to be parents!" He yells, doing his happy dance. (Trust me, you don't want to know.) My mother-in-law blinks, and then also begins her own version of a happy dance. (Again, you don't want to know.) I sigh, and, losing the last of my dignity, also start dancing.

**(Chorus)****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Save some grace for me****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon****  
><strong>**I'll be there soon**

_One year later_

Charlie Weasley stood in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. He stood over three graves. The first two were connected. They read: James Potter Born 27 March 1950 Died 31 October 1981 Lily Potter Born 30 January 19650 Died 31 October 1981. The one next to them was the one he was here to see. It read: Maria Lily Potter née Weasley Born 19 November 1972 Died 24 December 1991.

**Save a place for me****  
><strong>**Cause I will be there soon…****  
><strong> Harry walked into Charlie's family room. Harry and Ginny had decided to take a tour of the world for their honey moon. Around the room were countless pictures of a girl with red hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Hey, Charlie, who is this?" Harry asked pointing to one of them.

"That's Mia. Maria Lily Potter, and that one," Charlie said pointing to an older one of the girl. "is Maria Lily Potter Weasley. Your sister…and my late wife." He finished with a sad smile. Harry was shocked. He had had a sister?


End file.
